Past and Present
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: The past sails by like a river, but our future could be the ocean. What turns Single's Awareness Day into Valentines Day for Sharpay? Troypay


**Hey Guys!!!!!!!! I'm back, with another story. Wow, it's been a while since I posted a HSM story. This is a Troypay Valentines Day story, and I hope you guys enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Even after a year, I still don't own it. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Past and Present **

It was February 14th and East High was decorated for Valentines Day. Though, some of the decorations could pass as everyday decorations considering most of them were red and white. It was a quarter to eight when Sharpay crashed through the front doors of East High with Ryan walking next to her.

"I hate Valentines day." Sharpay said coldly as the crowd of students in the hallway parted for her and Ryan to walk by.

"Somebody's mad because they don't have a date." Ryan teased.

"Yep. That's the reason." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"C'mon Shar, you know it's true." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ryan." Sharpay said seriously. Ryan could tell that she was getting upset.

"C'mon Shar, I don't have a date either." Ryan said trying to cheer up his sister.

"Well, you're a guy." Sharpay said. "Most guys could give a crap about shit like this."

"Well, that's true. I think that you're just upset that Troy didn't ask you to be his Valentine." Ryan said.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Sharpay asked obviously getting annoyed.

"Well, you really like him." Ryan said.

"Yes, I do like him." Sharpay said.

"And that's why you're so upset." Ryan answered back.

"I guess you're right." Sharpay said getting upset again.

"But, do you remember the Valentines days when we were in grammar school?" Ryan asked trying to get her mind off of Troy.

"Of course I remember those." Sharpay said smiling. "For a couple of years, you were my valentine…"

**Valentines Day, 4th Grade**

"_Why is Bolton holding Nicole's hand?" Sharpay asked obviously getting upset. It was lunchtime, and they were on the playground. "I want him to be my valentine." She whined. "Am I the only girl in the 4th grade without a valentine?"_

"_I think so." Ryan said totally guessing on how to answer his sister._

"_Valentines day is the worst holiday ever created." Sharpay said bluntly. _

"_How about you be my valentine?" Ryan asked his sister, out of the blue._

"_But, you're my brother." Sharpay said. She wasn't too fond of the idea._

"_I am, but then you'll actually have a valentine." Ryan said convincingly._

"_Ok." Sharpay said grabbing Ryan's hand and smiling. She purposely walked by Troy and Nicole, giving them her signature glare. "Watch this." Sharpay said. _

_She let go of her brother's hand and walked closer to Troy and Nicole. While she was walking, she "tripped" right in front of where Troy and Nicole were standing. Troy then took his attention off of Nicole, and put it to the crying girl in front of him. Troy bent down next to Sharpay, he was close enough to see her skinned knee. _

"_Do you want me to kiss it?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded her head "yes," and Troy bent his head down to kiss Sharpay's skinned knee. _

"_Is it better?" Troy asked. _

"_Yeah, thanks." Sharpay said. She got up smiling, and walked back towards Ryan. _

"_Being a drama queen really pays off, doesn't it?" Sharpay said. _

"_I guess." Ryan shrugged._

"_That felt so good." Sharpay said smiling. Even though her knee was skinned, she got Troy's attention. He even kissed her!_

"_I'm glad I could help." Ryan said. "Happy Valentines Day Shar." _

"_Happy Valentines Day Ryan." _

**Present Valentines Day**

"Now that was a good day." Sharpay said as she approached her pink locker.

"Troy kissed your skinned knee, how romantic." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Even though I hurt my knee, it was kinda fun." Sharpay said smiling at the memory. She opened up her pink locker, and a white sheet of paper that said "Sharpay" in pink letters on it fell out of her locker.

"What's that?" Ryan asked using his acting skills to sound surprised. It obviously worked too.

"I don't know." Sharpay said as she opened it.

**The Note Said**:

_Dear Sharpay, _

_Meet me in your favorite place at 3:15 pm. I'll be waiting for you. _

_Love, _

_Your Valentine._

"Well, you're finally gonna get your wish." Ryan said smiling as if he knew something she didn't.

"I know." Sharpay said. "I'm so excited." She said jumping up and down. "Oh my god, but what if it's someone I don't like, like Zeke?"

"I thought you liked him?" Ryan asked.

"Something was in those cookies." Sharpay said in an icy tone.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be someone good." Ryan said reassuringly.

"How does he know my favorite place?" Sharpay asked.

"C'mon Sharpay, everyone knows that your favorite place is the theatre." Ryan said.

"True, true." Sharpay said as the five minute bell rang. "Let's go to homeroom."

Sharpay spent the rest of the day smiling. Even though she thought of what Ryan said, she shrugged it off. This was the first year that she was actually going to have a valentine. Everyone was wondering what could've made her so happy. Sharpay didn't care about the comments; she just couldn't wait for 3:15 to come.

When the last bell of the day rang, Sharpay darted towards her locker. She had her hair brushed and makeup fixed before Ryan got there.

"How do I look?" Sharpay asked.

"You look good." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Sharpay answered back. "Will you walk with me to the auditorium?"

"Sure." Ryan said. "There's no reason to be nervous."

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked.

"I just know." Ryan answered back. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"I'll see you later." Sharpay told Ryan as they approached the auditorium doors.

"Have fun." Ryan said smiling.

When Ryan left, Sharpay opened up the auditorium door. She gasped at the sight in front of her. On the stage was a red blanket with a picnic basket. Also, on the blanket, was Troy.

"Troy?" Sharpay whispered to herself. She ran up to the stage.

"Happy Valentines Day Sharpay." Troy said smiling.

"You're my valentine?" Sharpay said in disbelief.

"Yep." Troy said. "Come up on the stage." Sharpay walked over to the side of the stage; a smile grew bigger and bigger across her face. She went and sat down next to Troy.

"I can't believe that you would do this for me." Sharpay said in disbelief. "I thought you were taken."

"You mean by Gabriella?" Troy asked, and Sharpay nodded. "Yes she's so nice, and yes we starred in the musical together, but I never really stopped liking you."

"Really?" Sharpay asked. She was surprised because the rest of East High thought of Troy and Gabriella as the golden couple.

"Really." Troy answered back.

"Troy, this is so sweet and amazing. Thank you." Sharpay said.

"Not a problem." Troy said. "How about we eat?"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "_All guys are the same in that aspect._" She thought. "So, what are we eating?"

"I brought two turkey sandwiches, and a box of chocolate." Troy said.

"You are too sweet." Sharpay said. "How did you know turkey was my favorite?"

"I know a little more about you then you know." Troy said smiling.

"I have a question, why do you like me?" Sharpay said as she took a turkey sandwich from Troy.

"Well, I know that you have a great heart, even though most people don't see it. You know what you want, and you're not afraid to go out and achieve your dreams. Plus, you're beautiful." Troy said. Sharpay was able to see that he started blushing.

"That is so nice." Sharpay said. "Most people don't even want to come near me. 'If you touch the ice queen, you'll turn to ice." Sharpay mimicked. "People can be so cruel."

"Do you want me to test that?" Troy asked.

"Test what?" Sharpay asked. She was a little confused.

"I'll test to see if those rumors are true." Troy said moving closer to Sharpay on the blanket. Sharpay edged closer to him too. Troy tilted his head, and leaned in to kiss her. Sharpay responded to the kiss. If felt good to finally be kissing Troy Bolton.

"Wow." Sharpay said.

"I know. I've been waiting a while to do that." Troy said.

"I've been waiting since second grade. Beat that!" Sharpay laughed.

"Ha! Me too!" Troy laughed.

"How come it took you so long then?" Sharpay asked.

"I was scared." Troy said. "I didn't think you liked me back, and I didn't want to be heartbroken."

"You should've taken the risk, because I really liked you." Sharpay added.

"Now that I think back, I know I should've. But the past doesn't matter, we're together now." Troy said.

"That's true." Sharpay said as she crashed her lips onto his. _I've waited so long, and I'm not waiting any longer._

Troy seemed surprised at first, but he kissed her back. The two of them were practically making out on the stage in the auditorium. Troy had one hand on Sharpay's back, pulling her closer to him, and one in her hair, and Sharpay had both of her hands in Troy's hair. The only thing that made them pull away was the lack of oxygen they were receiving.

"Every kiss keeps getting better." Sharpay said she was very pleased. Even though they only kissed twice, she could fell them getting more intense, and she liked it. She could tell that Troy liked it too.

"Do you still hate valentines day?" Troy asked.

"Please, this is better than Christmas." Sharpay said as she once again crashed her lips upon Troy's. She suddenly pulled away.

"Do you think we're going to fast, should we slow down?" Sharpay said breathlessly.

"Sharpay, we've known each other for years, and plus, we've liked each other for a really long time. This seems alright to me." Troy said.

"Thank God." Sharpay said. Troy kissed her again. He ran his hand down her cheek, and her neck, and also her chest, until he got to her very petite waist.

"Do you think we should move this somewhere else?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Troy said.

Sharpay helped Troy clean up the stage, and they walked out of the auditorium.

"So, where are we going?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, it's 5:30, so everything in the school is locked." Troy said.

"Shit." Sharpay said. "We really can't go to either of our houses."

"But, have no fear." Troy said. He reached into his pocket, and took out a ring of keys.

"What are those for?" Sharpay asked.

"This is for the locker room." Troy said.

"I like the way you think." Sharpay said. She followed him down the stairs to the locker room. They passed the showers, and they came to the changing area. Troy took out the red blanket that was on the stage, and laid it down on the floor. Troy sat down, and he patted the spot next to him, signaling for Sharpay to sit next to him. Sharpay went and sat down. She cuddled really close to Troy, and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"This is really nice." Sharpay whispered.

"Tell me about it." Troy said staring into her brown eyes.

"This has been the most amazing day, thank you." Sharpay said.

"No, thank you." Troy said. He leaned in and they shared another passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day Troy."

"Happy Valentines Day Sharpay."

**XOXOTROYPAYXOXO**

**I hoped that you guys liked it!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 :) **


End file.
